Of employees and Douche bag bosses
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Written for QLFC round 12


**Of employees and Douche bag bosses**

 **Disclaimer-** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

 **A/N -** written for the QLFC round 12. Muggle AU fic .In this fic Sirius and Remus are neither friends nor lovers.

 **Prompt-** You'll be writing about two characters in an employee/employer relationship

 **Characters-** Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

 **Additional prompts** \- (food) strawberry, (object) windmill, (object) power socket.

* * *

"An Antique shop, seriously Uncle Alphard?" Sirius asked sarcastically. The older man wasn't unhappy with his nephew's reaction. After all, it was the best he could do to help his beloved nephew.

"Sirius, this shop isn't even mine, it's my business partner's, and he wanted someone trustworthy. As your parents kicked you out, you're seriously lacking in options," Alphard explained with a sigh.

"But history related stuff? Come on, uncle you know how much I hate that subject! Besides who even buys this junk?" Sirius asked, gesturing at the antiques.

Alphard just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "ungrateful swine," but continued louder; "Look you're just a namesake owner. All you have to do is sit here, make sure nothing don't get stolen, and process sales. I hired a boy who's an expert in history, he'll do most of the hard work. You only have to pay him and the cleaner every month."

* * *

Remus hesitantly entered the shop. Though he'd talked to Mr Black over the phone, he'd not been sure if he'd actually got the job. Heading towards the desk he immediately spotted a man around his age, with long dark hair. He looked cool like a punk, he had his legs propped up on the desk without a care in the world.

"Mr Black?" Remus asked, uncertain. The man stood and looked Remus up and down.

"Who do you think I am, the Queen?" he asked sarcastically.

Remus wasn't best pleased with the tone, but he continued nonetheless. "Uh...I'm Remus Lupin, we talked over the phone-" before Remus could say more, the man cut in, "Oh, so you're the nerd my uncle hired. Yeah, well, I'm Sirius."

"Excuse me!" Remus snapped. But Sirius remained unfazed.

"Look Remy or whatever your name is. I cannot deal with this junk, so you can start

right now," Sirius said dismissively. Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, what about the interview? Aren't you going to at least look at my documents?" Remus asked.

"Nah, as long as you won't steal anything, I don't care," and with that Sirius left. Remus looked around, staring in bewilderment around the shop. Just then, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as if someone was behind him. He immediately turned, and came face to face with a scary looking old man. He was staring at Remus as if he could look inside of his soul. Remus felt extremely uncomfortable around him and was about to say something when Sirius came back into the room.

"Ah Lupin, I see you've already met our jolly cleaner. Kreacher this is Lupin, he'll work here 'appreciating' this junk and Lupin this is Enoch Kreacher- but nobody cares about his name." Sirius introduced dismissively, obviously not caring that Remus wasn't comfortable.

"You should think twice before hiring... certain people," Kreacher said. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Remus.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked. Kreacher muttered something under his breath that Remus wasn't able to hear, and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

*Remus's diary*

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been two weeks and I'm already thinking of quitting my job. I cannot tell you how much of an utter bastard my new boss is. He is such a self-centered, arrogant, vain asshole. He knows nothing about history or antiques nor does he care. I don't know which idiot told him that opening an antique shop is a good idea but they should be shot. Not only that, there is this creepy old man named Kreacher who always glares at me as if he could look inside my head and I swear sometimes I feel as though Kreacher knows about my condition. I know I am being paranoid, but I am afraid. What if he tells Black about my condition, and he will kick me out? I really need this job, not for my sake, but dad's…_

"Remus, son come downstairs. Dinner's ready." Remus heard his dad calling. He immediately closed his diary and went downstairs, his thoughts still swirling about that shop.

The next day Remus was sitting on the desk when he heard two people arguing outside the shop. When he realised that one of them was Black he immediately stood by the door and kept listening.

"I can't believe you spent the money on something as stupid as concert tickets! How can you be so irresponsible?" Remus heard a woman yell, he peeked outside to see a redhead girl facing Black, her eyes were narrowed at him with her lips were pursed. Judging by her actions she looked extremely pissed.

"Amelia, baby calm down it's not good for your condition" Sirius said placatingly but this made the girl more angry.

"My condition, my condition? You're responsible for my condition!" She shouted pointing at her stomach.

Remus gasped in shock. 'Bloody bugger knocked up this girl and now is running from it,' Remus thought. Remus returned to the desk and absentmindedly put his hands in his pocket, his eyes widened when he realised his pocket was empty. 'Shit where did my pills go?' Remus thought panicked. He hurriedly exited the shop and started to walk fast.

"Oi Lupin where do you think you're going?" Someone shouted from behind, he turned around to see a very pissed looking Black glaring at him. He had a small packet of strawberries in his hand.

"Uh chemist," was all Remus could say before he ran off.

* * *

When Remus returned he was rather disappointed. The greasy haired chemist refused to give him the pill until he had a doctor's prescription.

The next day the shop was surprisingly crowded and this was making him nervous. He didn't tell his dad that he was out of medicine. What was he going to do?

"Excuse me, how much for these?" one of the customers voice brought him out of his thoughts. Remus looked up to see a kind looking redhead man gesturing at vsome old coins.

"It's one fifty pounds sir" Remus told the man. On hearing the prince the man's face fell.

"B-but I only have 50. Can't we do some kind of negotiation?" the man asked. Remus quickly looked at Black who was busy talking to a rich looking man then back at the customer.

"I'm sorry sir but these are very rare and ancient coins and if my boss find out that I sold them at a lower price, he'll fire me." Remus told the man who solemnly nodded and left.

"Oi Lupin come here," Black called. Remus groaned and headed in his direction.

Remus greeted the blonde man who was with Black. He was looking at the golden cup which was over the shelf. Remus cleared his throat and spoke, "this cup belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, the last countess of York. It is said that this cup was a gift from her alleged lover Godric Gryffindor who-" before Remus could tell the rest the blonde man stopped him.

"I already know all this, I just want to know the price," he drawled. Remus' blood boiled, this bastard could've said that sooner.

"It costs 3,000 pounds sir," Remus said in fake politeness. The man pulled out _hard cash_ and put it on the counter. Remus was shocked to see this much money in person. When the payment was done the man faced Sirius and spoke coldly.

"Nice doing business with you Sirius, though no one expected it from you," the pompous man spoke coldly before he left. Remus looked at Sirius whose face looked like something between embarrassed and angry. When he noticed that Remus was staring he barked, "What the hell are you looking at? Go back to work!" Remus muttered something under his breath and left.

* * *

A few hours later Sirius' mood became better. 'Bloody Malfoy, who the fuck does he think he is?' Sirius thought taking his cigarette out of his mouth. While entering the shop there was no sign of Lupin or Kreacher. Sirius spotted Lupin in a corner of the shop, he was clumsily sitting on a chair like a rag doll, his face was blank.

"Hey Lupin enough resting get back to work. Lupin, Lupin are listening to me? Lup-" before Sirius could say anything else Remus fell from the chairand his body started to shake badly.

"Shit. Kreacher, Kreacher come here you bugger. Shit!" Sirius shouted frantically. He hadn't seen something like this in his life.

Just as Kreacher came he looked at Remus emotionlessly then at Sirius. "I told you not to hire this freak," he said coldly.

Sirius glared at the older man. "Wait, did you know about his condition?" He asked . Kreacher just nodded. Sirius huffed in annoyance.

"So what are you waiting for we have to take him to a doctor," Sirius said worriedly.

"I won't touch him," Kreacher said and left Sirius on his own.

"Come back you little shit!" Sirius shouted but the older man was gone.

* * *

When Remus opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital room while his dad was sitting nearby. His looked worried.

"D-dad. What, how-" but his father cut him off.

"Do you have any idea how worried I got, the doctor said you weren't taking your medicine for a few days. Can I ask you why?" Mr Lupin asked sternly. Remus just sighed.

"My medicines were finished and I didn't have money since I haven't got my first salary yet, and no I didn't tell you because I don't want to be a burden on you," Remus finished. Mr Lupin just sighed and sat with his son.

"You're not a burden my son, you never were, and you'll never be."

"Uh dad can I ask you a question, who brought me here?" Remus asked.

"Your employer. Ah such a good young man," Mr Lupin praised. Remus snorted, just then it hit him. Black brought him here, Black knew. Shit he was doomed.

* * *

It's been one week since the _incident_ and Remus hadn't received any phone calls about his firing, but he didn't dare to go there. He was sitting by the window looking at the slowly moving windmill which was quite far. Just then the phone started ringing. He got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Remus answered.

" _Lupin it's Black."_ He heard through the phone.

"Black?"

" _Who else were you expecting, Santa Claus? Listen you had your rest but need to come early tomorrow. I'm taking my girlfriend for her monthly check up, so I won't be at shop."_

Remus was surprised. "Wait, what? You haven't fired me?"

" _Are you kidding me. Fire you and deal with Kreacher and those junk loving idiots by myself? No fucking way!"_ Was Sirius' reply.

"Uh Black, thank you for what you did to me." Remus said, happy that he wasn't fired.

" _Yeah, yeah whatever. Be there at eight sharp."_

When the call ended Remus felt like putting his finger in nearest power socket. He should've known Black would never change but at least he got his job.

END


End file.
